Petris
by wiwo40514
Summary: No more Fourtris. This story is about Peter and Tris, it will take you through challenges, painful moments, but also romance in their relationship. Petris!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic ever so be nice please! This is Divergent by Veronica Roth in Peter's point of view. I know most people don't like him, but I kind of do! **

**I do not own Divergent!**

Chapter One

I've always had a thirst to be on top, to be number one; choosing Dauntless will put me there. The Choosing Ceremony just ended and the Dauntless initiates were the first to exit. We run down the stairs from the Hub and that's when I hear the train. It started to slow down but never stopped. Dauntless-born initiates ran and jumped onto the train. Are they serious? This is what they have us do first? Then I look back and notice a small girl all dressed in gray, Abnegation. A Stiff? Does she really think her and her scrawny little arms will make it through initiation? She can barely keep up with the crowd. I finally catch up to the train and jump sideways to my left. Easy, no problem. The Stiff couldn't even pull herself into the freaking train!

"They're jumping off!" I zone out from my conversation with Molly and Drew and take a second to take in what they just said. Dauntless-born initiates are jumping off the train onto the roof of a building.

"We have to jump off to, then!"

"Great, because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof."

"This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter"

I walk to the back of the train car to get a head start and dart towards the roof. I feel a quick moment of momentum and love it. The landing is rough because I scrape me knee a little bit but walk it off. Someone cries at the edge of the roof. I guess someone didn't make it. Toughen up or else you won't make it here. I notice the Stiff rolling up her sleeve to look at her elbow. Is she really that weak? I guess I found my target, "Ooh. Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" Molly and Drew laugh while Stiff's cheek burns with anger. Hah, wow she is too easy.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." I decide to stop paying attention and talk to Molly, "We need to figure out who is our main competition. We must ruin them." She shakes her head and says, "Ok what about the Stiff?" She laughs and I tell her to shut up. She makes it too obvious how much she adores me. Who wouldn't?

I'm picking at my fingers when I notice the Stiff walking towards the edge of the roof. She stares at me then unbuttons her shirt. She balls it up then whips it at me hitting me right in the chest. I scowl at her, "Yeah, like your actually going to jump off that roof, Stiff!" I yell but it doesn't bother her. Then she leaps off the roof, as she falls she doesn't make a sound until she hits something and laughs. Then there is a pause, then cheering. Maybe the Dauntless are just a bunch of wimps who make a big deal of jumping off a building first. After a few other people go I decide it's my turn. I run off the ledge and just fall, it's actually kind of fun, not that I would admit that.

When everyone is done jumping we follow the trainers to a narrow tunnel. When we stop I bump into a Candor, Christina, she looks back and scowls at me. I snicker then look up to the trainers.

"This is where we divide; the Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place" says a dark haired girl.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor, my name is Four." Wow what kind of name is that? Christina asks for me, "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good we are about to go into the Pit, which someday you will learn to love. It—"

"The Pit? Clever name." Oh my gosh! Christina shut up! I just want to get this over with. I want to show people not to mess with me and get initiation over with! While I scowl at Christina for being so…curious, I notice Four walk up to her and say something. It's too quiet for me to hear because of Molly and Drew punching each other and laughing. I really hope they will grow up soon.

Four starts walking again and takes us to the cafeteria and lets us eat. Good, I'm starving. There's a huge buffet with hamburgers, steak, cake, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I grab some steak and walk off to find Molly and Drew. I sit down and crack a joke about the Stiff. I stare at her from across the room while she talks to Christina and Four. Wow, she managed to make some friends.

I notice a guy with long black hair and many piercings walk into the room. We nears toward the Stiff and talks to Four instead. When he's done he walks over to my table and says he needs to have a talk with me. I guess someone finally sees some potential in me!

**I know it isn't that good but it's my first FanFic. Sorry to end it here! I was just trying to get the whole story set up for Peters POV. What'd you guys think? Like it or hate it? Please review even if you did hate it! Feel free to give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to SoniaSalgado26, Splatter101, and IHeartUCato for favoring/alerting my story! I will be updating often because it is summer and well, I have nothing else to do. I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter Two

I follow him to a dark hallway with only one little blue light hanging above a water fountain. He shoves me against the wall and says, "I need you to do something for me." I pretend to look bored and say, "What? Can't you do it yourself? Ask the Stiff she's the one who is supposed to be selfless." He starts to dig his nails into my shoulder and I try not to wince while he gives me a fierce look. "My name is Eric and I am your instructor for the next few weeks and if you expect to stay with a faction then you better listen to me and do what I say. You understand?" I nod while he continues, "Now I need you to keep an eye on that Stiff, tell me if you see her do anything or say anything suspicious. I need to know if she is Divergent or not. There's only been one other person who left Abnegation for Dauntless." He says Divergent like he's spitting out venom, "What's Divergent anyway? Why does it make that Stiff so special?"

"It is of no importance to you except that you tell me what I need to know." He lets go of my shoulder while walk away.

When I sit back down at the table with Molly and Drew they both stare at me. I shrug and say, "What?" They can tell that I'm irritated so they go back to talking when Eric comes into the room and tells all of the initiates to follow him. He takes us passed many dark hallways and comes to a stop at the wooden door.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." He stares at me and gives me a slight smile. Evil, nice someone who understands. Then he continues, "Some ground rules, you have to be in the training room by eight o' clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some free time off between each stage of initiation." I start picking at my cuticle when Eric starts up again, "You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless." I wish we could just get to stage one of initiation. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far."

I zone out thinking of how I will accomplish what Eric has asked me to do. I hate that stupid Stiff so how will I be able to see if she does anything odd. Her being from Abnegation and transferring to Dauntless is odd enough. Molly nudges me and says, "Bet the Stiff will be cut first!" That's when I try to listen to Eric again, "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder of you will be cut after the final test." This is what makes me worried, I better not be cut. I have to be number one and above everyone and the Stiff better not get in the way. I wonder what would happen if you get cut, so I have to ask, "What do we do if we're cut?" "You leave the Dauntless compound and live factionless." He finishes informing us about initiation and lets us do what we would like.

It is already late and so I decide to lie down. I pick the bed closest to the door and try to sleep but can't due to Al's insanely loud crying. Can't he be quiet like the other weak initiates? He looks like he'd be my competition but instead he sounds like he is even weaker than the Stiff! I wish he would just be quiet and so I could sleep.

After a half hour I get up and walk out of the room, I think it's about time I find some hideouts in my new home. Home, it feels weird calling the Dauntless compound home. I miss my family but I don't yearn for them like Al and it's not like I don't care about them like Eric, I just hope they come visit me on Visiting Day.

I reach the hallway Eric took me to and decide to go by the chasm. I sit down, put my feet over the edge and rest my head against the cold railing. This is refreshing, feeling the mist against my legs and a few drops of water on my face. I almost fall asleep listening the rushing water crash against some rocks when I hear footsteps. "Who's there?" Wow, I'm stupid, like they would actually answer me! I look behind me and it's the Stiff walking alone in a big t-shirt and nothing else, seriously? The fact that I only have a tank top and basketball shorts on is enough to make me walk all the way around her to get back to the room.

When I finally get back to the room I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. Splashing my face helps me fall asleep, my parents would always fight about whether the other was lying or not. My mom always thought my dad was cheating, he wasn't though. He had some trouble with being Divergent but Jeanine spared him to help find others. My father had to talk to Jeanine's minion every week and my mother would assume he was cheating. They would yell for an hour and to block out the yelling and to hide the tears I would splash water on my face. Then I would slowly fall asleep with the water running and sitting on the lid of the toilet. It wasn't a fun experience but I got over it. I walked with my head held high and started picking on other people. It what made me always want to be number one, that way if people found out I would still be above them and they couldn't do anything about it.

I stop splashing water on my face and return to my bed. Al finally stopped crying and now I have some peace and quiet. I can sleep now and I fall asleep thinking about her.

**You will find out who "her" is in the next chapter. I don't even know who it will be yet though also if you guys want to give me ideas on what to do next or point out grammar mistakes I would appreciate it! Thanks for taking your time to read it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile since I posted but I was trying to decide on what's going to happen in the following chapters. I read all your reviews and finally decided so here it goes.**

**I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter 3

When I wake up at 7 o'clock a.m. I smile, I dreamt about her. I think about her wavy blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and rebellious attitude. She was standing on the roof we jumped onto in a long black dress, the wind blowing her hair, beautiful. Wait, Tris cannot get in my way of coming in first for initiation. I will be strong; I will not hold back, I will be Dauntless.

Molly is snapping her fingers in my face trying to get me back to reality, "Is he dead?" Drew, are you stupid? I'm sitting up, not leaning against anything; a dead person wouldn't do that. I shake my head no and grab some clothes to change into. I rush into the bathroom to change; I don't look as tough as I am.

I finish changing and go to the cafeteria and grab a bagel and eat quickly while Molly and Drew argue about who's stronger. I doze out thinking about Tris. I need to talk to her. I need to see if she will accept my apology about taunting her since I met her. I only liked one other girl before, Emily, and coming from Candor, she had to tell the truth. She told me straight up what she thought about me when I told her how I felt. She said I was rude, selfish, and a liar. Emily knew Candor wasn't for me but what she said hurt me. I didn't know how to handle things with Tris after Emily so I was just mean. I need to apologize but I don't know when…or how.

We arrive at the training room and there are plenty of guns lying on the table, "The first thing you will be learning about today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight. Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." Four plants a gun into the palm of my hand and I feel my hand sink an inch when he lets go. I never held a gun before let alone shot a gun before. It'll be easy though, piece of cake.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank overtime. We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which is why we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental." All this talking is making me sleepy again, "But what…" I yawn, what a loser," What does firing a gun have to do with…bravery?" Four presses his gun to my forehead and I freeze. Damn! He will not fire, he is smart enough to know that he will get in trouble with the Dauntless leaders. "Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He removes the gun from my forehead and I drop my shoulders, the threat is gone, and I am embarrassed, my cheeks get hot and red, and I can feel all eyes on me, but only pay attention to one, Tris. She is looking at me and I don't know what to do so I shrug my shoulders and cross my arms.

"And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." I watch him, he puts his feet apart, holds the gun in both hands, and fires. It hits the center target with a loud bang. I stand between Molly and Drew. They both miss the target completely their first try. I loosen my muscles, put my feet shoulder width apart, and fire. I hit the edge of the target. I am determined to hit the center. I try and try again until my shoulders are sore and on my last bullet I copy Four's posture. Feet apart, gun in hands, aim, and fire. The center target, yes, last bullet and I got it.

I look over at Tris as I wait for everyone to finish. There are no marks on her target and she is talking to an Erudite. She shoots again and hits the edge of the target. She shoots five more times until she hits the center and she looks awake, excited, happy. Tris smiles and lowers the gun, we both belong and we both know it.

We finally get a lunch break and I am starving. The gun is heavy but not too heavy and my shoulders hurt but it won't weaken me. I grab a hamburger and talk to Molly and Drew. "How many times did you guys hit the target?" They both give me a weird look and Molly says, "You were standing right next to us, you didn't look to see your competition?"

"Yes, but I don't consider you guys competition" I laugh and when Molly understand I was "kidding" she laughs too.

"Oh yeah, you were looking at that Stiff!" Molly laughs and then I catch on, she was kidding thank god. She doesn't know, so I start to laugh too.

"Yeah, that's right. The Stiff is so attractive!" Molly and I laugh while Drew giggles, he's more of the silent type. At least Molly thinks I'm kidding. Then I look at her, she's sitting with Will, Al, and Christina. Tris is looking over at Edward and Myra kissing, she doesn't like it, I can tell. Her Abnegation is showing and she needs to hide it.

Lunch is over and it's time to go back for more training. There is a bunch of punching bags in the room with a chalk board. Four says something about fighting and technique. I take my place by a punching bag diagonal from Tris. I throw a couple of side punches and then a few kicks. I notice Four looking Tris up and down and touches her stomach. I punch and kick the punching bag as hard as I can. I am not jealous and I don't care. Tris will not get in my way of finishing initiation in first. I will win, I am determined.

**I am trying to make each chapter about a thousand words. I hope this was good and fun to read! Thank you for taking your time to read this and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not even close to the fear landscapes yet but I would like to start asking for ideas on Peters fears. Please review or PM me ideas. **

**I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter Four

Training was over for the day and we had free time to wander around the Pit. I decide to get a tattoo, the Dauntless symbol, fire. Then I it will say, "Faction before Blood." By the time I get there Tori is waiting at the counter and I tell her what I want. I point to my shoulder and she nods and takes me to a metal chair. "So, you want the Dauntless symbol?" I nod and as she starts I feel a little pain in my shoulder, it isn't intolerable.

When the tattoo is done I look at it in the mirror and smile, "Faction before Blood" I like it. Al and Will come into the store when I leave, Al will not be able to handle it, he still cries over his parents. I decide to go to the clothing store and buy some new clothes. Tris is there, why does she have to be there? She is in a knee length black dress, hair let down, and eyes really noticeable. Striking. She still hasn't noticed me by the time she left. I can relax now.I pick out a plain black t-shirt and some black jeans. Then I get some athletic shorts for training. This should be good enough to wear for now, I already have some clothes.

Molly, Drew, and I walk into the training room with our names on the board. We our fighting today, my name is next to Drew's. He is shorter than me but also buffer. Molly will be fighting Christina and Al will be fighting Will. Tris won't be fighting anyone today, she is safe. I notice how Four looks at her though, like he just wants to be with her and keep her safe, even though he knows he cannot.

Drew and I are the first to fight. I give him a quick jab on his left side then his right. He keeps his stomach open so I punch him a couple of times then pause to catch my breath. I make sure I am block my whole stomach but Drew kicks my left rib. I wince then do a quick sweep under his feet and make him fall, I start kicking him until he coughs up a little bit of blood. At that point Four stops the fight and circles my name on the board. I told Drew I was willing to do anything to win initiation and become a member of Dauntless. I want to me a memorable initiate, not just someone who is average.

Al and Will's turn to fight. Will doesn't stand a chance against Al. He may be a cry baby but he is strong. I look over at Tris and Christina, they were looking over here. Molly and Drew scowl but I just look. Christina hates all of us, we are Candor so she felt it'd be best if she told us the truth. I move to see Tris looking disgusted. Dammit Christina! What are you telling her about me? Probably how I lied so I wouldn't get in trouble at school one time. I didn't want to hear my parents yelling as much about me getting in trouble so I lied in order not to. Everyone though t I was just a jerk, but they didn't know my parents. I kind of envy Tris, she had a great family; they never fought and were always nice to others. She had it good, and then she moved here. A place where people beat each other up and shoot at things. I'm glad she switched, otherwise I wouldn't be able to meet her.

"I wonder what they are talking about." I wish Molly could be quiet.

"Us, why else would they be looking at us?"

"Well I know that but what about?"

"Probably how I made Drew cough up blood, I told you I would do anything."

"You didn't have to go that far!" Drew then coughs again. I feel bad for him, I guess I didn't have to go that far, but that's what he gets for not paying attention.

"I kind of did."

"Fine whatever."

Al knocks Will out and Four carries him out of the room. Al it strong but wimpy. It's Molly and Christina's turn to fight. The fight starts and Molly punches Christina and knocks her down, the pins her. She punches Christina in the jaw, mouth, and then nose. Blood streams down Christina's face but she manages to punch Molly in the ear. She streams and comes free from Molly. Molly kicks her side, "Stop! Stop! I'm…I'm done." I'm impressed by Molly, we've been friends forever but I honestly didn't think she was this strong. Eric is pissed and says, "I'm sorry, what did you say? You're done?" There is a long pause then, "Get up. Follow me." Christina should man up, she is really annoying with her curiosity and weakness.

We follow Eric to the chasm and she wants Christina to hang onto the railing for 5minutes. The water splashes a lot and the railing is slippery. If she can do this, then she is meant to be here, and stay here. Tris is nervous, and cheering her on. After 4 minutes Christina slips and Tris screams. I don't like seeing Tris like this, but there's nothing I can do and Christina needs to show her strength.

We have some free time I notice Tris alone. It's time to apologize; I don't want her to hate me. I want her to be happy. She is in the same hallway Eric took me to and I walk up to her.

"Leave me alone."

"Why? I just want to say something."

"Say it then go away."

"Okay, well I'm sorry for always being rude, and um," I scratch the back of my neck; I don't really know what to say. I am not used to this, this being nice and sweet stuff. "I'm just sorry for taunting you the day of the choosing ceremony, I just wanted to say that." She looks at me, I can't tell what she's thinking about. Is it good or bad?

"Okay, its fine. Just stop calling me Stiff and leave me alone." I shrug, and start to walk away.

"I really am, you know."

"Sorry? How can I trust you when you lie?" I walk up to her slowly.

"You don't know anything about me. Why don't you actually talk to a person before judging them so harshly and stop believing everything Christina tells you about me. I lied for reasons, good reasons." She looks at me nervously. I look into her blue-gray eyes and wonder. What is she thinking? She isn't Christina who will tell people straight up what she thinks.

"What is such a good reason to lie? You were Candor, you were expected to tell the truth no matter what. People didn't care as long as you were honest."

"People did care, not everyone from Candor was meant for Candor. Ever think about that? You had to have a reason for coming to Dauntless. I've never heard of a Stiff," Damn, I meant Abnegation! "I mean Abnegation, switching to Dauntless. So what is your reason Tris?" Her face lightens a little at the sound of Tris. Good.

"I wasn't meant for Abnegation. I wasn't selfless enough. What was your reason?" I hear footsteps but Tris doesn't notice.

"Not now, later. Meet me back here tomorrow at 8pm. Please, just let me explain who I am, I'm not the jerk everyone thinks I am." She nods and then walks away. I lean against the wall. I hope she comes, I want her to give me a chance, a chance to explain and a chance to show who I really am. I'm not a jerk, I just can't be factionless. I wouldn't last, all the Abnegation giving us stupid food. I am not dependent, especially on Abnegation but Tris, Tris is different. She really isn't supposed to be Abnegation. She doesn't always try to help people and she isn't annoying like Abnegation. She is Tris, and Tris is amazing.

**Okay, I had to get Peter to talk to Tris in this chapter. I felt like they needed to at least have a nice conversation. Please review or PM me ideas for Peter's fears and for what you want to happen in chapter five! I will start writing with just three reviews! I'm excited for chapter 5 and I hope you are too! Also thank you melissa. for favoring and alerting my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was anxious about this chapter and got tired of waiting so I decided to start writing. Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

I walk away from the hallway and look for the person eavesdropping on my conversation with Tris. I look left then right and I notice a tall figure. I quickly walk up behind them and keep my distance, it is Four. He turns around and I act casual and lean against wall picking at my cuticle. Four walks up to me and says, "What exactly are you doing?" I don't know if I should tell the truth or not so I decide to lie, I'm not Candor anymore, I don't have to be honest, "Nothing, just walking around." He grabs me by my shirt and pushes me against the wall. "If you hurt Tris, I will hurt you." The quietness in his voice makes me nervous, "Okay." I know he couldn't hurt me because he will get in trouble with the Dauntless leaders, he's just talk. He lets go of my shirt and walks in the same direction as he was, why does he care if I hurt Tris? They just met, could he really have feelings for her already? I at least went to the same school as her. She never noticed me before, but I noticed her in the hallways. The day of the Aptitude tests I saw her get shoved down by an Erudite boy, I wanted to help but I didn't want Molly to know I was in to a Stiff, I mean Abnegation.

I start walking to the dorms when I pass the chasm and see Molly and Drew. They call me over and tell me a plan they made up. "We found some red spray paint and we are going to spray the Stiff's bed tonight." Molly and Drew start laughing while I just look at them and say, "Ok, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed, you can do it." I know I should stop them but I don't want them to find out about Tris. I would do that to any other Stiff but her. I walk back to the dorm and pass Tris walking around, I give her a smile but she ignores it, damn. I walk into the dorm and change into the shorts and tank-top I normally wear to bed. I lay down while Molly and Drew spray paint "Stiff" on her mattress. When they are done I fluff my pillow and whistle when Tris walks in. She notices the paint first, then me. She gives me a scowl and thinks I did it. I give her a nice smile and she says, "What happened about being sorry?" I don't want anyone to hear us so I pull her outside and say, "It wasn't me, I told you to stop assuming I did everything. It was Molly and Drew, they told me their plan but I didn't participate in it, okay?" She crosses her arms and says, "Why didn't you stop them?" I shrug; I don't have an answer without confessing everything so it will have to wait, just for a little bit longer. She looks disappointed with a no answer so I decide to say, "Just give me time, I will have the answer soon, just be patient." After a few moments of silence I decide to remind her about meeting me in the hallway that we talked at earlier. She says, "Okay, don't get your mind set on me going through." I nod as Christina walks outside of the dorm and sees us talking I call her a Stiff and go to bed.

I walk into the training room and the first thing I notice is Tris' name next to mine on the board. No I cannot fight her, but I have to, to become Dauntless. I look at her and she looks back, neither of us wants this fight to happen. I will fight her, I might go easy but I will win. She won't get in my way of becoming a member of the Dauntless. Once Molly and Edwards fight is done I know what my plan is.

Tris and I step up to the arena and I start taunting her. I am quicker and stronger than she is so this will be easy. She tries to kick my side but I grab her foot and knock her to the ground. I punch her jaw and kick her in the stomach. She falls but pulls herself back up, c'mon Tris stay down and pretend you can't fight anymore, I don't want to hurt you. I pull her back down by her hair and punch her in the nose. I punch and kick her a few more times until she screams. I can't do this, "Enough!" That was Four; he is going to kill me. I feel guilty about the fight, she is never going to talk to me now but I have to try. Molly and Drew start giving me high-fives and I watch Christina fight Will. Will wins and all fights are over. I am the last to head out of the training room when Eric says, "Peter, come here." I walk over to him wondering what he wants to talk about. "Have you found out anything about Tris yet?" I hear a gasp come from behind the doors and recognize that it's Christina. She is going to tell Tris. "I said, have you found anything out about Tris yet?" Eric says impatiently, I say no and wait for him to confirm I can leave to walk away.

I find Christina in the hallway and talk to her. "I know that was you eavesdropping on my conversation." Why would she care if I knew it was her? She doesn't care about what people think. "Yeah, why do you care? You just beat Tris unconscious and you expect for her to talk to you now? That's why you were talking to her last night." Christina really knows how to piss people off, "Just because Eric tells me to do something, does not mean I am going to do it. Oh, and why don't you stop telling Tris stuff about me. Not everything is exactly what you think." At that I walk away and don't look back. I meant what I said. Christina needs to stop; she doesn't know anything about me. Not even Molly and Drew know everything about me.

After training the day went by quickly. Christina, Will, and Al visited Tris at the hospital throughout the day and I waited in the hallway at 8. I knew she wouldn't show but I wanted to be there just in case. After about 30 minutes of waiting I get up and start walking to the dorm. I knocked Tris unconscious and on top of the Christina probably told Tris about what Eric wants me to do. Suddenly i hear footsteps, I look up but it is too dark to see. Who is it?

**I thought this would be a great spot to stop. I love cliffhangers! Also I wanted to ask, do any of my fellow readers have a Kindle Fire? I was thinking about getting one with my birthday money but I wasn't sure! Please review or PM me for ideas also once again I would appreciate ideas on Peter's fears for when I get to the fear landscape scene. I am leaving a poll on my profile asking about if you want the war to happen or not! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotten more reviews than normal for chapter 5 so I made chapter 6 extra-long! Thank you to TwelveOhSeven, trobiasforever, MissTerie, and SJev for following my story! Also thank you to all the people who reviewed, especially trobiasforever for giving me ideas for Peter's fears! Okay, so now that I got that done with, here's chapter 6. **

**I do not own Divergent.**

Chapter 6

After I see Tris I stop and wait for her to come by. She has her arms crossed and a black eye. She just stands there waiting for me to talk, I don't know what to say so I keep it simple, "Hey." She still just stands there, why isn't she yelling? Why is she still here if she looks too angry to even speak to me? She needs to understand that I can't fail initiation, "I can't fail initiation you know." She gives a heavy sigh and finally speaks, "So you decided to beat the living shit out of me?" She doesn't understand, "Yes because that's what you do in fights! I had to win! I am nothing without a faction and you just wouldn't understand!" She wouldn't. "What wouldn't I understand? That you aren't anything without a faction? No one wants to fail initiation, no one wants to be factionless, Peter!" She's right, I know I am tough, but being factionless is my biggest fear. "I don't know what I would do if I was without a faction! You would survive, you're smart, I'm not as smart as you are! I would rather be dead than factionless, you are nothing without a faction and I cannot be nothing! I have to be on top for initiation." I realize I started raising my voice and regret it, but she needs to understand that I wouldn't survive being without a faction. "You beat the crap out of me and you say I would survive? Are you insane?" She is getting angrier than before and I notice her wincing every time she talks, she has a split lip and bruised jaw. I need to apologize I keep my voice calm and steady and say, "Okay let's just stay calm and keep are voices quiet, you most likely don't want anyone to hear this and I certainly don't want everyone to know I am afraid of being factionless," She gives a heavy sigh and I continue, "I am sorry knocked you unconscious and gave you a black eye, split lip, and bruised jaw." I am, but she would've done the same thing if she were me. She looks behind her impatiently, "Okay, fine." She turns around and starts to walk away but I grab her arm lightly and say, "I mean it, but I really am sorry. You need to know I'm a jerk for a reason, I lie for a reason. My parents were always yelling and they were always honest with me being from Candor so being a kid wasn't fun. I couldn't get in trouble at school otherwise they would say how much of a useless kid I was, how much of a selfish, dirty, useless kid I was. They didn't beat me, but they were my parents and I didn't like them like that. My dad would get in fights with my mom almost every day and I hid in the bathroom and ran the water from the faucet to block out the yelling. It wasn't fun, after my 8th birthday I decided to become tough. I didn't let anyone hurt me, I lied, I would taunt people, and I changed." She looks at the wall and shrugs, "Why are you telling me this?" Why am I telling her this? I wanted to wait, but she needs to know. "You need to understand that I'm not a jerk, that I lie for reasons. Besides, you needed to know." I smile; I wonder what's going on in her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." She gives me a smile and I smile back, "The only thing I have to worry I now is getting through initiation." And Tris, I have to worry about Tris. I lean against the wall, what now? "Everyone has that to worry about, if not more." She's right; I guess I have it lucky then. "I know." I look down at my watch and we've been talking for about a half hour already, it's already 9. "Well, I have plans with Christina and Will, I guess I should go." I agree, I don't want Molly and Drew to get suspicious, especially if they know the Stiff is gone too. "Maybe we could talk again?" She says sure then walks away; I will go in about 5minutes that way no one suspects anything.

The next morning I wake up to Molly and Drew arguing. I don't get why they hang out if all they do is argue. I put on a simple pair of clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt. I brush my teeth and check to see if I have any bruises in the mirror. Nope. Molly says she has to get in the bathroom so I leave and go get breakfast. Before I leave the room I stop and look at Tris. She and all of her friends are asleep so no one can catch me. I look at her bruise and wish I could make them go away. I hear Molly leave the bathroom so I hurry up and get a muffin from the Pit. After I wait for Molly and Drew to finish their food we run towards the train track and jump on. Soon after Tris gets helped on by Al. "Feeling okay there? Or are you a little Stiff?" Molly and Drew just laugh and I give a fake smile. "WE are all awed by your incredible wit" says Will "Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter? I hear they don't object to sissies." Whatever Christina says doesn't affect me. Her words don't matter to me, why should they? Before I have time to say my clever response Four speaks up, "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Not anymore. I notice Tris looking at me every few seconds. She doesn't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy, why would she? I beat the crap out of her because I'm afraid of being factionless.

We arrive at the gate and I realize I've never been here before. I figure I should listen because Four is going to talk about jobs, "If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation you will probably end up here, once you are a fence guard , there is some advancement, but not much . You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farm, but-" An Erudite interrupts, of course, "Patrols for what purpose?" says Will. Four seems a little irritated but answers anyway, "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems." "What rank were you?" I decide to ask. I think he would've been 3rd maybe and Eric was first. He looks levelly at me and says, "I was first." I think he must be mad at me for the fight with Tris, of course he would go after her. "And you chose to do this? Why didn't you get a government job?" I really want to know, why didn't he get a government job? He decided to train initiates, which are completely annoying to me, instead of working for the Dauntless leaders. That's what I'm going to do. "I didn't want one." That's odd. I would ask why but I didn't want to push it, he already despises me. We learned about jobs from every faction in school. The Dauntless only have a couple options, working in the compound, security, or for Dauntless leaders. I will probably work for Dauntless leaders, it'd put me on top, security won't.

"What are you going to do Molly?" I ask, but don't care.

"Probably work in the compound or for Dauntless leaders. What about you Drew?"

"I don't know. I have to wait for initiation to be over first." Molly looks annoyed but I understand in a way, Drew isn't the best initiate. He will probably end up 6th at the end, he might end up here.

"Hey look. The Stiff is talking to someone, let's go see who." says Molly. I look up and she is talking to some guy with a hat and a beard. He wears a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They're hugging. When we walk over there I let Molly do the taunting, Tris can't be mad at me anymore then she is, or was. I don't know she's confusing.

"Beatrice, what happened to you? What happened to your face?" says the boy from Amity. I didn't know Beatrice was her name I didn't pay much attention in school.

"Nothing, just training. Nothing." says Tris. I wonder if she will want me to start calling Beatrice when we talk alone.

"Beatrice? Is that your real name, Stiff?" Molly grabs her stomach and laughs, I smile, and Drew laughs silently.

"What did you think Tris was short for?" says Tris. I honestly just thought it was her name, I didn't know what to think. I know almost nothing about her and she knows so much about me already.

"Oh, I don't know . . . weakling? Oh wait, that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake." Molly laughs even harder now. I do a quick fake laugh but then Tris scowls at me.

"There's no need to antagonize her. I'm Robert, and you are?" Robert, that's his name. He must be from Abnegation too. Well, of course he is, how else would Tris know him?

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is. Why don't you get back in your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

"Why don't you get away from us?" Tris snaps.

"Right wouldn't want to get between you and your boyfriend." says Molly. She walks away smiling but I stay.

"And you are?" questions Robert.

"Peter," I extend my arm to shake his hand but he pulls me into a hug. Oh yeah, Amity hug each other in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Peter." says Robert. He seems friendly, but also odd.

"You too Robert," I look back and see Molly staring at me. "I think I better get back to my friends." Both, Robert and I smile as I turn around and walk away.

"What was that about?" Molly asks. I can't be near her all the time. I hope she knows that. I know she still has a huge crush on me but I won't ever end up with her. I don't mean to be harsh but it's true.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I say. They both nod and I still don't want them to know about how I feel. I've known them since I could talk and I'm still afraid of what they might think. Then I notice him with her. I see the way Four looks at Tris. I know he cares for her. She will be mine though, not his.

It has been two days since my fight with Tris and she still moves slowly but she's gotten better. Today she had to fight Myra and she won. At least she can still manage to beat someone, but Myra isn't a good fighter. I wonder why she chose Dauntless. After Tris' fight I had to fight Edward. IT was the first fight I lost but I will get revenge. Even though I have feelings for Tris, I will still get him back. I didn't see Tris much after training though. The day was short but the fight was tough. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a good day though.

I wake up to someone yelling for us to get up and flashlights shining in my face. I notice Four and Eric among other Dauntless members. I stand and grab some clothes to change into. I choose comfortable but nice clothes to wear. I don't know what we are going to do but it might be chilly outside so I put a black hoodie on along with some black sweats. I wait for Molly and Drew to get ready. I grab a muffin while I wait. I eat half the muffin when they get done and we run to the train tracks. We are some of the first few people there besides the already members. There is a box full of guns and another that says "PAINTBALLS." Molly and Drew are still wondering what all of this is about by the time Tris and Christina show up. After a minute Tris laughs and I can tell she noticed it too.

"Everyone grab a gun!" shouts Eric. I run towards the box and try to grab the best one there. A lot of people surrounding me so shove them out of my way before they can take all the guns. The guns are heavier than I thought. I grab a pack of paintballs and shove them into my pocket.

The train comes and we all jump on. Tris and Four jump first, and then I jump on. I see Four pull Tris on and I scowl at him and he scowls back. When everyone is one Four speaks up. "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same. This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" shouts a Dauntless-born.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask. You get to win of course." says Four. I look out the train door and I see a Ferris wheel and realize we are going to Navy Pier.

"Four and I will be team captains," says Eric. I already know Eric will go for the strongest so I'm guaranteed to be on Eric's team and not on Tris'. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first." says Four.

Eric shrugs as Molly scowls at Tris, "Edward."

Four's turn and I know who he's going to pick. "I want the Stiff." Of course, everyone starts laughing, including me even though I expected it.

"Got something to prove? Or are you just picking the weak ones so if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?" He's trying to prove his intelligence. He is going to choose the smaller ones, not the wimpy ones, just small bodies. I couldn't be on his team because I have a lot of muscle.

"Something like that, your turn."

"Peter." Eric is picking the strongest people.

"Christina."

"Molly." At least someone I talk to is on my team.

"Will."

"Al." The wimpy whiner, fun.

"Drew." He isn't that tough or big so I didn't expect him on my team.

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me. Dauntless-born initiates next." I'm done listening now because I don't know any Dauntless-born initiates and I've been chosen already. Molly and Drew talk for a while arguing about who will win. They aren't Candor anymore, they need to get rid of their old habits.

"Your team can get off second." says Eric.

"Don't do me any favors. You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off. Take your scrawny team and get off first then." Four's team stands up and just as Tris is about to jump off Molly gives her a shove. She doesn't look back to see who it was, instead she ignores it and jumps. After about 5 minutes Eric yells at us to jump off. I go last and once we are all off we discuss where we should hide the flag. A Dauntless-born speaks up and says, "We should hide it at the end of the pier in the park, behind trees. The trees will be used as camouflage. The only way people will be able to find it is if they get way up high on the Ferris wheel and Four's team is wimpy so they won't." Eric nods and tells us to go hide it. We all run as a group and when we get there three people guard the flag. They stand in the formation of a triangle as I run to find Four's team flag. "Four!" I hear faintly and it comes from the Ferris wheel. I see a small body dangling and another standing on a ledge. Tris is about to fall. I bolt towards the Ferris wheel and I get shot by all of the people on Four's team. The only ones missing are Tris and Four. Of course. I ignore the paintballs hitting me all over my body and continue towards the Ferris wheel. I hear Four's name again and see him climbing down the ladder. I finally get there when Four gets down from the ladder and turn the Ferris wheel on. It starts to move and Tris screams. Four scowls at me and I just smile. Tris is almost to the bottom when she notices me, "Peter?" I nod and she drops from the Ferris wheel and rolls to make sure she doesn't get hit. When she gets up I rush over to her and notice scrapes on her face. I grab her wrists and ask if she's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She almost died and she wants to know what I'm doing here?

"I saw you dangling from the Ferris wheel and came to help. Why were you up there?" I feel like I'm being too caring when I hear Four chuckle as if I'm acting worried. I'm not acting, I really am.

"We were looking for the flag. Why do you care?" All of a sudden Christina runs up.

"Peter! You're supposed to be out!" Christina pouts. She's right, what am I supposed to say?

"Okay just tell the Stiff to be more careful." Christina stares at me but then asks Tris what happened. They get up and start running but I grab Tris' arm and say, "Go get the flag," I pause, smile, then say, "Tris." She smiles then catches up to Christina as I stand there and listen to Four walking towards me.

"That was some bull shit you pulled right there." I don't bother to turn around; I know he is talking about saving her before he could.

"At least someone saved her. One more second and she could've been dead." He's silent. I know he is grateful but still extremely pissed.

"I was going as fast as I could. I was trying to save her." I wonder if he knows how obvious he is with Tris.

"I know but I got there first. I was there for her and that's all she'll see." It's true. She will only see that I was her savior and he wasn't. Four grabs my hoodie and pushes me against the control box. I wince because it only goes into half my back. He must love doing that. He punches me in the jaw, I forgot that he said if I hurt Tris he'll hurt me. Training shouldn't count, that isn't fair. I know I'll have a bruise from his punch in the morning.

"She's smarter than that. You're just a coward who picks on a little girl for enjoyment and is afraid to admit how you really feel." He punches me in the jaw another time then continues, "I should send you home after stage one, but I don't get to pick the results. Lucky for you Eric will probably put you first. He's just another coward just like you. Remember this is because you hurt Tris," We hear cheering which means he will have to stop soon, thank god because my jaw hurts so badly. "You would've gotten it worse if you didn't save her tonight. This is the last time, you hurt Tris, and you get the same pain you put her through." He punches me one last time and then lets me go. He seems out of character. He walks away but then turns around. "By the way, Tris would never go for a coward." He starts walking away then and I follow but slower than him. I'm not a coward, and Tris will not choose him.

**I made this chapter three times longer than normal! I added drama and changed up the scene a little. I will leave the poll on my profile until I get through the end of Divergent and then I will close the poll. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be my last chapter until after the 29****th**** of July! I am visiting my grandma's house and then my dad's house. I broke my flash drive when I was carrying my laptop into a different room. I will try to make this chapter as long as I can but I am also trying to finish Insignia before I leave on the 20****th**** so my other grandma can read it. Also thank you for some amazing reviews! They make my day!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It's the day after the paintball game and time for training. Four's team won yesterday but Tris let Christina capture the flag. I would've just taken the flag instead of letting Molly or Drew have it, but whatever. I guess Tris still has some Abnegation in her after all.

I walk into the training room with Molly and Drew, and Christina is eying me. I hope Tris didn't tell her that I saved her. Instead of looking away I stare back, not allowing my eyes to flicker off to something else. Eric speaks and I allow my eyes to follow him, "Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives. And pay attention while Four demonstrates the proper technique for throwing them." No one moves.

"Now!"

I hurry to grab the knives and return to where I was. They feel like I was meant to hold them, it reminds me who I am. I'm not the person that goes after a stupid little girl, I'm the person who will do anything to get what they want. I'm the type of person who is courageous and proud. I'm Dauntless. I smile at the thought of my old self. Then I remember everyone hated 'my old self' and gripped the knife tighter.

Four takes place in front of a target. I notice both his stance and his arm. He hits the target every time. I can do that.

"Line up!" Eric must still be pissed off about losing capture the flag. I don't care much though, I have enough pride. I take my place in front of a target with Molly on my left and Drew on my right. After Drew are Myra, then Edward, then Al, then Tris. I throw a knife after fixing it to fit in my hand correctly. I missed. I look over at Tris and she still hasn't thrown.

"I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head!" I say to Molly and Drew, it was a little too loudly because then Tris scowled at me, "Hey, Stiff! Remember what a knife is?" While she moves the knife around again I take a few more shots and miss them all. I turn around and see Four staring at Tris but I think he still noticed me miss because he his chuckling. Then I look over at Tris, she takes stance, moves her arm back and releases the knife. It hit, but didn't stick. She is the first one to actually hit the target and my jaw drops. I throw my knife and miss, again. She notices but doesn't say anything. I know she wants to though. After about 5 more minutes of finding the right stance, aiming, and releasing I finally hit the target and it sticks. I throw a few more knives and they all hit but not all stick. I'm getting the hang of this.

I've been so focused on hitting the target myself that I didn't realize Al missed all of his.

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" says Eric. Al is turning red and I hear him mumble something but cant quite make it out. "What was that, initiate?" Eric says quietly.

"It-it slipped." Says Al

""Well I think you should go get it," Eric looks around and just notices everyone stopped throwing. "Did I tell you to stop?" I immediately throw my knife and miss, I wasn't focused. Seeing Eric like this reminds me of my first day and he told me to keep an eye on Tris. He hasn't talked to me about it since but I have a feeling he will soon and I don't want to turn Tris in for being Divergent. I need an explanation on what it is and I don't even know if she is!

"Go get it? But everyone's still throwing!" Al's eyes get wide.

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you. Go. Get. Your. Knife." Eric is mad, very mad.

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid?" I would be, but I would still do it.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes I am!" Bad mistake Al.

"Everyone stop!" Everyone stops and I can tell Tris is held her knife tighter because her knuckles are turning white. "Clear out the ring. All except you." Eric looks at Al when he says that. Al should've gotten the knife instead of being a coward. Everyone has been hitting the targets so there was a very minimum chance of him getting hit. I drop my knife and walk away. I stand in front of Tris but off to the side a little. I know she doesn't want to see Al get hurt but she wants to know what happens.

"Stand in front of the target." Eric demands. "Hey, Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" Eric looks at Four as he says this, then back at Al. "You are going to stand there as he throws those knives. Until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" Four asks sounding bored. I can tell he isn't though, I pretend to be bored all the time.

"I have the authority here, remember? Here and everywhere else." I turn around and Tris is tenser then before.

Al walks back to the target and Four stands in front of him. He throws his arm back then forward about to release. "Stop it!" I hear from behind me. Tris. I turn around and stare at her, she shouldn't be doing this. Al would be here for hours but I still don't think Tris should do this. "Any idiot can stand in front of a target. IT doesn't prove anything except that your bullying us. Which as I recall is a sign of cowardice." Tris, Tris, Tris. I shake my head at her and her eyes flicker towards me. She must not know what Eric can do.

"Then it should be easy for you. If you're willing to take his place." Damn you Eric! I almost want to speak up but I don't. Tris walks tries to weave out of the crowd but before she can get out I shove her shoulder.

"There goes your pretty face. Oh, wait. You don't have one." I hiss. Christina glares back at me. Damn I shouldn't have said that. Tris manages to get up to the target without backing out and Al nods at her.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" Four says. Tris nods. Four throws the knife not removing his eyes from her. The knife hit far from her cheek.

"You about done, Stiff?" Four still won't stop taunting her. Then I realize that I used to sound like that. I still do around any human being besides Tris.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Eyes open, then." Four taps the spot above his nose, between his eyebrows. Tris is shaking, I remember her during the Aptitude Test. She was shaking so she lowered her arms down to her side and held her shirt. I knew nothing about her then I just saw her walking by and I thought nothing about it. Four takes stance again and in a second he takes aim and releases the knife. It hovers above Tris' head.

"Come on, Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut up, Four!" I would punch him but I know he would be able to beat me in a fight.

He stands there for a moment turning the knife in his hand, like he's waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden he takes stance, aims, then throws the knife. He hit Tris' ear and blood drips down. I knew I should've went up there instead.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is. But I think that's enough for one day." Eric says. Before leaving he squeezes Tris' shoulder and says, "I should keep my eye on you." He though, he has me. Well technically I won't do a god damn thing for that bastard now. Everyone leaves the room except Four, Tris, and me. They both stare at me and I realize Four wants me to leave. I don't know what Tris wants.

"Go away." says Tris. She really is a fan of saying that isn't she?

"No, I wanted to see if you were ok." She just stares at me, "Are you?"

"I'm fine now go away I need to talk to Four." Four looks at me like something good is going to happen if I leave. Well something good for him. I decide to be stubborn I walk towards the door and lean against it.

"Whatever is going to be said is going to be said in front of me." She rolls her eyes and turns back to Four.

"Is your-"Four begins.

"You did that on purpose!"Tris shouts.

"Yes, I did. And you should thank me for helping you." I chuckle when he says that, what help did he do? He just hit her ear and made her bleed.

"Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?" I taunt her and she still forgave me, she must forgive him eventually. The thought makes me ball my hand into a fist.

"You know I am getting tired of waiting for you to catch on!"

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?"

"I am not sadistic." Four keeps his voice calm and quiet. Then he leans into Tris like he is about to kiss her but instead I stand up and 'accidently' drop something. They both look at me but then back to each other. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would've already?" He's right. He could've thrown the knife at her head and killed her. He walks towards the door which I am leaning against and says, "Move." I wait. I want him to ask nicely, even though I want to punch his face in right now.

"Ask nicely." I say while smiling.

"Please move." I get up and Tris screams. I wait a couple minutes for her to calm down. I have no idea what I am going to say to her though.

"I'm sorry." I say. I am though.

"For taunting me? For lying? For keeping secrets?" What is she talking about for lying?

"Tris, you know the most about me out of everyone that I know. Molly and Drew don't know what I told you. I taunt you because I don't want Molly and Drew to know. I'm afraid of what they might think. And what are you talking about? What did I lie about?"

"You are only trying to be 'friends' friends with me because Eric told you to! He told you to keep an eye on me! That's why you are all of sudden interested in being friends with me secretly!" At least she didn't say 'Christina said' at the beginning.

"I don't care what Eric wants me to do! You think I would listen to him? No, Tris. I don't care about anything Eric wants me to do especially after today. And I don't care if Four wants me to do anything for him either because I'm not going to. You have to believe me, Tris." She looks down at our feet and she starts crying. I grab a box of tissues. Not because she's crying, but because her ear is still bleeding. She slowly sits down on the floor and leans against the wall. I bring the tissues over to her and put my arm around her. I guess it isn't that bad. "It's okay, Tris. Everything is going to be okay." I tell her in a quiet, calm voice. She looks at me but still cries. Tris grabs a tissue and wipes away the blood. I grab another and hold it on her ear. After about two minutes I remove the tissue and Tris is done crying. Instead she just puts her head on my shoulder. I could get used to this. I smile and look at my watch, 6:30. We've probably been alone for about 20minutes.

Someone peeks in and looks around. It's Four.

"Initiates aren't allowed to be in the training room after hours." I get up and then grab Tris' hand to help her up. As soon as she's up she let's go of my hand. I see Four smiling out of the corner of my eye and I scowl at him.

"C'mon Tris, let's go." I say. Then she smiles which makes Four clear his throat. I like making him mad, especially when it comes to Tris.

We hurry out of the room and Four turns of the lights and shuts the door.

"What were you guys doing in there?" He asks. What were we doing in there? I guess cuddling but I don't think me or Tris would like the way that sounds.

"Just talking, that's it." Then I wink at Tris and it makes Four mad. Tris smiles at my wink after a second and Four's knuckles turn white. After that we all stay silent, then Four parts from us and Tris and I walk around.

"I didn't know you could be sweet, Peter." I didn't know I could either.

"Well don't judge someone before you get to know them." She smiles and then I check my watch again, 6:48. I forgot I had to meet Molly and Drew so we could talk about the rankings. I already know that I will not be ranked first because Edward beat me in a fight. I like Tris but I need to do something about that. I could make Drew do it, I already know he'll do anything I say.

"Hey, Tris. I have to go talk to Molly and Drew about something; I need to meet them at 7." She gives me a questioning look.

"What time is it now?" I show her my watch which now reads 6:50. "Oh, well you better hurry." I smile and start walking away.

"Bye, Tris."

"Bye."

It's 7:13 when I find Molly and Drew in the Pit eating. I grab a seat in front of both of them.

"Where were you?" Is she my parent or something?

"Doesn't matter, so what are we going to do about Edward?" I notice Molly spinning a butter knife around. She looks me in the eye and holds it up.

"While you were doing whatever it is you were doing Drew thought we could stab him in the eye, with this." She's talking about the butter knife.

"I think Drew could do that, he thought of it, he gets the joy of doing it." Drew's eyes widen. He isn't used to getting to do stuff, not that he doesn't want to he's just never is allowed to. He always manages to screw things up.

"Woah, I don't want to risk getting kicked out of Dauntless just to stab someone in the eye" Drew says.

"You won't get kicked out. Besides if Edward stays here in Dauntless then you will probably fail initiation with the Stiff." I feel guilt stir up inside of me at the sound of 'Stiff'.

"I will not fail! Al and the Stiff probably will!" More than two people fail though.

"Drew, you're the weakest out the three of us and you couldn't even beat Will!" Molly spoke up, not a surprise. She has a point though. Drew couldn't even beat Will.

"Fine! I'll stab him in the eye!" He almost shouts.

"Shh! You don't want everyone to know do you? You pretty much told the whole world." Molly says. Drew mutters something under his breath then walks away to throw his leftovers out. I shake my head at him. Instead of coming back and waiting for us to finish eating he goes right to the dorm, with a butter knife. Of course this isn't going to happen until after the rankings are finally released.

"What rank do you think you're going to be?" I ask, I don't even know what to talk about with some of my best friends? Wow.

"I don't know, probably 3rd or 4th." Molly says. I already know the first 2 and I don't know anyone besides Molly to be third so she is probably correct.

"Do you think your parents will come on Visiting Day?" Mine won't. I know they won't, they think I betrayed them when really I was meant for Dauntless, 'Faction before Blood' right? Thinking that reminds me of my tattoo. The Dauntless symbol with that saying. I look at my right shoulder and smile.

"Yeah, they cried when I left. I'm sure they'll visit," she takes a sip of her soda then looks back up at me, "Do you think yours will?" No. I don't think mine will, but I don't know what to say.

"I don't know, probably not. They have better things to do." I guess that's not bad. Partly true though. My parents just don't want to come. Tris enters the Pit and I stare for a couple of seconds then Molly snaps her fingers in my face. I almost gag because her fingers smell like onions. I hate onions, I think they're disgusting. I look at Molly and she gives me a look that says, 'Uh hello? We were just having a conversation here?' I give her a nod and say, "Just thinking of what to eat."

I hurry up to the buffet and get in line behind Tris. Her friends hurry up and go but she stays behind. I guess she doesn't know what she wants either.

"Hey." She looks over to me.

"Hi. So, what sounds good? I don't know what some of this is, we didn't have much in Abnegation." There is tons of food so it makes sense that she hasn't tried all of it yet.

"Um, steak sounds really good right now?" I point over to the big pieces of steak, she nods and grabs some. "With mashed potatoes and cooked carrots?" I put some on her plate and grab some for myself. "Enjoy." I say as she walks away. I kind of like the new me. I'm still myself in the sense that I have to be on top and number one, but I'm nicer now. I go back and sit down with Molly.

"What was that all about? I thought you hate the Stiff?"

"What are you talking about? I do hate the stupid Stiff." Wrong.

"You were just helping her plate her food. You even smiled at her, not a 'I hate your guts' smile either. More like 'I love you' smile. What is up with you?" Is it that obvious? No, I'm not like Four. If I continuously say no then she will think I'm lying.

"Think what you want. Ever heard of the saying 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?'" I honestly don't think she has.

"Yes, but I seriously don't think that's what you were doing."

"Whatever." She's right, but I won't admit it. Not until initiation is over at least. She will just think that Tris is getting in the way of me being Dauntless and beating everyone else. I won't let her get in the way. I grip my knife and fork tighter at these thoughts. I can be with Tris and still be tough. I'm not even with her yet, I don't think I am anyways. Damn, this girl stuff really confuses me.

* * *

**That's the last chapter until I get back! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought, good or bad reviews are fine with me. Thanks for reading and following all my chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is extremely overdue but I've been really busy. I had to go school shopping and I broke my brand new flash drive. I don't know how but I had the new chapter almost done and then my computer wouldn't recognize the device. So sorry about this! Here is chapter 8 and I hope it's good. I will get chapter 9 up really quickly because I already know what I'm going to do.**

* * *

Chapter 8

My alarm beeps and I slap it off and Molly yells, "Ow," I widen my eyes and sit up. "What was that for?" I give her a shrug and grab some simple clothing to throw on. Today is the last day of fighting and I have no idea who I'm going to fight. When I'm done getting dressed Tris walks out with a towel wrapped around her. Molly and Drew both give me evil smirks and I scurry into the bathroom. I pass Tris and notice the tattoo of three ravens going up to her neck. The one closest to her shoulder is smallest and they get bigger as they get closer to her neck. She notices me looking at her tattoo and she gives me a worried look. I raise my eyebrows naturally and shrug. I keep the bathroom door cracked so I can listen to what's going on.

"Didn't realize you were so skinny, Stiff."

"Get away from me!" Tris, I frown and shake my head. This isn't going to end well and I should do something, but I can't help her, not yet.

"This isn't the Hub, you know. No one has to follow a Stiff's order here." Drew looks Tris up and down. He's always known how to make a girl feel violated.

"Look at her, she's practically a child." Molly is wrong, Tris isn't a child.

"Oh I don't know Molly, she could be hiding something under that towel. Why don't we look and see?" Drew rips the towel off of Tris and she tugs and tugs until she pulls it away and wraps it back around her. She runs towards the bathroom door and I back away but she still runs right into me. Thank god she got her towel back! She breaks out in a sob and I give her a hug, I mumble a sorry and she just looks at me. I just now notice Molly and Drew's laughter outside and i know I can't stay in here for much longer. I give Tris one last hug.

"Get away from me Stiff!" I shove the door open and place a vexed look on my face. I walk out into the Pit without a single glance at Molly or Drew. I skip breakfast and head straight into the training room. After a couple of minutes Tris enters the room. The first fight is between Christina and Al. Then Edward and Myra, then Will and I. After my fight is Tris against Molly. I know the fight between Edward and Mrya is going to be interesting because they are dating, how is it going to turn out? Christina's fight is quick and painless, after a few punches Al goes down. Next is Edward and Myra and instead of going easy on Myra Edward takes her down right away. Finally it's my turn. Will is fast but not as strong so he puts up a little bit of a fight but not much.

Tris and Molly are in the center of the room about to fight.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek? God, your pale, Stiff." Well, that was something no one needed to know. Why would Molly and Drew torment her? Tris isn't nearly as strong as them and it's not like she is a huge competition. They're just cowards and so am I for not helping Tris because I don't want to know what Molly and Drew would think. I shiver and then refocus on the fight. Molly goes to punch Tris but instead Tris ducks and punches her in the stomach. This goes on for a while until Tris aims a low uppercut then she sweep-kicks her legs out from under her. Molly falls and Tris starts kicking her in her ribs over and over again. Four grabs her armsand pulls her away.

"You won, stop," He stares at her longingly and I grit my teeth. "I think you should leave, take a walk."

"I'm fine. I'm fine now." She slips out the door and Molly starts to get up with a little help from Drew. Instead of going over there I slip out the door as well. I walk forward looking down every hallway I pass until I see Tris. She's leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her blond hair was shining in the dim blue lights.

"Are you okay?" She jumps, I must've startled her. I continue walking toward her and she stands up straight and tugs at the bottom of her shirt.

"What do you think?"

"I think your fine. You got your anger out and you'll be okay now. Drew is a pervert, I don't even know why I'm still friends with them."

"Why are you? You must have a reason for putting up with them and their idiocy."

"I guess because they are the only ones who put up with me, the only ones willing to be my friend." I shrug and hear the doors of the training room open. Everyone starts piling out of the room and I hope no one notices us.

"I'm willing," There's a long pause and then she clears her throat. "I'm willing to be your friend." That's a start. A nice start though, friendship can lead into something bigger right?

"Okay," I give a smile that shows that I like that, not an evil smile though. "I'd like that," I pull her into a hug and she stiffens up a little. "By the way, if I call you 'Stiff' it'll be because you always stiffen when people are affectionate." We both laugh and let go and things are awkward now.

"Tomorrows Visiting Day, Peter."

"I know, do you think your parents are going to come?"

"I don't know." She doesn't ask me if mine are because she knows my parents weren't the best.

"I'm sure yours will visit," She shrugs. "So, birthmark on your left butt cheek huh?" She shoves me and turns as red as a tomato.

"Shut up!" I laugh but not a mean laugh.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Jeez. You did great out there fighting Molly, if only you were that pissed off when you fought me." I feel guilt boil inside of me again thinking of what I did to her in that fight.

"Yeah, if only." This is awkward, I need to start something.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"What were your Aptitude test results?" She shudders at the mentioning of the Aptitude test.

"Dauntless." I can tell she's lying, I'm from Candor after all.

"I'm from Candor, Tris. I can tell when you're lying, you can trust me. We're friends remember?" She gives me a shrug and I want her to tell me, to reassure me. She's acting weird, like she isn't herself.

"I'll tell you some other time, Peter. I have to go." Tris starts to walk away but I can't let her.

"Wait," she turns "Mine were Dauntless, as expected. Yours, yours were," I pause, I don't know how to say it.

"Mine were what?

"Divergent." As I say the word she shudders. It's dangerous, that's all I know. It got her to come back towards me though.

"How'd you know?" Eric.

"Eric. He told me to keep an eye on you, see if you acted different, acted Divergent. " She gives me a frightened look.

"Just don't tell anybody, I have no choice but to trust you now." As if she did before.

"I won't tell Eric, Tris. I may be evil, I may've taunted you before, and I may be a lying Candor, but I won't tell anyone. Especially Eric." She gives a smile; I think it might be the biggest smile she's given me before.

"Good," I want to tell her that she's mine and Four can't have her but I have to resist the urge. She isn't mine, yet. "Thanks, Peter."

"You're welcome, Tris." I reach out my arms a little but then pull back, I can't hug her too much but then her face shows a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry about Molly and Drew."

"I know, it wasn't your fault. You could've stopped it though." Yes, but I'm a stupid coward and I know I can't tell her that.

"You know I couldn't, not yet anyways. I need to get over my fear first. Then I promise, I'll tell them to back off okay?"

"Okay." She looks back and I think we both heard something.

"Tris?" I hear Christina's footsteps towards this hallway and I know Tris wouldn't want Chrsitina to see her with me.

"I'm going to go, Tris. See you tomorrow." I start to walk down the opposite end of the hallway and then start to walk faster and faster until I reach the dorm. In a couple days Edward is going to rank higher than me and I'm going to rank second. Drew is going to expect me to help him out which means do most of the work but I don't think I should. Edward is going to get in my way of ending up on top for initiation which I can't let happen. Not even for Tris. Can I?

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was short I know, but the next chapter should be up a lot quicker even though I'm starting school Wednesday. I know what I'm going to do for Visiting Day and heres a hint, drama. Please review! (And yes I know Tris was a little different in this chapter, okay a lot different I thought I should change her a little for this part because she's still mad at Peter for not doing anything.) Also do you guys think I should add maybe some more peoples POVs because I think you guys might want to know what other people were thinking too. Like Molly, Four, and Tris?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about this late chapter. I've been really busy with school because they give a lot of homework and I have to study my Spanish every night because it's difficult. Hope you like this chapter, it's Visiting Day. Dun dun duuuunnnn!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I wake up and look right at the clock, 4:38. I toss and turn for another 30 minutes and finally decide I'm not going to fall asleep. Today is Visiting Day. Molly and Drew's parents are going to come and I'm going to be in the corner alone. I drag my hands down my face and get dressed. I throw on some average day clothes and go into the training room. There's a gun on the table and I pick up the gun and shoot at the targets. I hit the 4th ring and then the 6th. I keep firing and I keep reloading until its about 6. My shoulders are sore and I hear feet shuffling outside. I fire one more bullet and it lands on the line between the bull's-eye and the ring. That's when Eric walks in holding what I assume is a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other.

"Found anything out about the Stiff?" I can't tell him she's divergent.

"Nothing." I aim and fire hitting the bulls-eye.

"If you find something out about the Stiff I can ensure that you will be placed first in initiation."

"I can ensure you that I'll be placed first in initiation without your help." He shrugs and turns and walks a few feet then takes a look back at me.

"Whatever you say, Peter." He says my name as if I just spat on his grave. I lay the knife down on the table and leave the room five minutes after Eric left. I go into the Pit and look around and don't see my parents anywhere. Of course. I grab a bottle of alcohol and literally find a table in the corner and drink. By the time I finish my 5th bottle I feel drunk and see Tris. Fours standing beside her along with someone I assume is her mother. I toss my bottle into the nearest trashcan but it ends up hitting the floor with an extra loud crash. Everyone looks my way but I just walk right towards Tris and slide my arm around Four's neck. They all look at me and I decide to say the first words.

"How…how'sit goin?" They all look at each other then look at me. I put my finger under Four's chin and make him look me in the eye and say, "I loooooooooooove you sooooo much." Then he gives me a dirty look. I whisper in his ear, "Let's get out of here. I…I know a place where we can go Tris." He takes my arm off of his shoulders and I start to fall down but he grabs me by my armpits.

"I'm going to get him out of here." Tris nods and Four starts to drag me out of the Pit and into the initiate room. I lay down on my bed and the next thing I know I feel someone sit down and lay their hand on my chest. I feel someone's lips on mine and I open my eyes in shock. I see blond hair and a blurry face but I kiss back. It's not until I hear her voice that I know it's not Tris. It's Emily. I sit up and I shove her away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I know you want me Peter. You've wanted me since 6th grade." She pushes me back up against the wall and kisses me again. Once again I have to shove her off of me and to prevent her from kissing me I stand up and wobble a little bit so I have to put my hand against the bed to keep me steady.

"Back in 6th grade when you told me such a horrible person I was! How'd you get here anyways? They wouldn't let you visit." I say 'you' like I tasted poison.

"Oh, Peter. You don't know how much I missed you." She says that in a seductive voice and I find myself missing her. Then a picture of Tris flashes in my head.

"What do you want?" Emily was a transfer, she went to Erudite.

"I told you, Peter. I want you." She stands on her tip-toes and kisses me and I find myself kissing her back. I hear the door open and the light from the outside finds its way into the room. I pull away from Emily and see Tris staring at us in shock. She closes the door and leaves me and Emily in the dark again. That's when I realize I can't lose Tris even though she isn't mine yet. I grab Emily by the shoulders and keep her arms-length away from me.

"What do you want, Emily?" She gives a heavy sigh and she knows she isn't going to win.

"Jeanine wanted me to come. She knows you had a thing for me before the choosing ceremony and she wanted me to seduce you into helping her out. The serums never work for the Divergent and if it does, they can pull out of it extremely quick. So, if you figure out who all the Divergent are and tell Eric then she will take them in and do some minor tests on them to create a new and effective serum to work on them," I give a heavy sigh and I know I should go chase after Tris, not because she's Divergent, but because she obviously cared if she ran away like that. "You know, Peter, Jeanine said if you help her out she'll make sure you will be able to choose whatever job you want. You can be Dauntless leader. If you don't though, then she'll get someone else to do it and you'll get nothing. She also said if-"

"I don't care what Jeanine said! I don't care what she wants," I turn Emily so she's facing the door and give her a slight push. "Go." I point her towards the door but she turns around and tries to kiss me one last time but instead I push on her shoulders and point back towards the door. She leaves the room without forgetting to slam the door on her way out.

Once I know for sure Emily has left the Dauntless compound I throw on a hoodie and go look for Tris. I'm still a little wobbly from my drinks earlier and I notice its 5:18. I check the Pit first knowing she wouldn't be there but it's worth a shot. I look around everywhere and haven't managed to find her. I go outside by the train and see her sitting in the grass hugging her knees with the wind blowing in her hair. I sit down next to her and she scoots farther away from me. Then I scoot back over so there was the same distance as before. I stretch out my legs and sit up on my forearms. This makes her breath heavily at me.

"Hey," She looks at me out of the corner of her eye and I look at the field just past the train tracks. "Why are you so upset? I'm not going to lie this time, she kissed me first but I kissed her back. I was drunk and honestly I still am a little but not enough to know I messed up." She crosses her legs and puts her hands back. Her leg bumps into mine but instead of moving away quickly she lets it sit there.

"I'm not upset."

"Really? How many times do I have to remind you I'm from Candor? I can read body language, that's pretty much all we were taught growing up there," That made her move her leg away and there's a lingering feeling of her leg. "Emily was just a girl I had a crush on back before I met you. She means nothing to me now. I care about you Tris." At that she blushes and I lean in and kiss her. Shocked that she kissed me back I pull back for a second and she smiles. "Are you blushing, Tris?" This makes her turn even more red.

"Your breath smells like alcohol."

"Oops, sorry. I can go brush my teeth if you want?" She shakes her head no and I lean back in and kiss her a little rougher than last time and the next thing I know she's on my lap and my hand is on the small of her back holding her. When I hear the train I pull away and watch it go by. I wait till I can't hear it any more to tell Tris we can't let people know. "I'm hoping you won't be mad when I say this but, we can't let people know. I promise, if it's okay with you, after initiation is over you can tell whoever you want."

"It's okay, I understand, Peter. But, I don't know if I'll be ready to tell Christina by then either. You are the one who beat the crap out of me." I look down and I realize she's right, Ibeat the shit out of her and here she was just making out with me.

"I'm so sorry, Tris."

"It's fine, I'm healed." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's just sneak around for now. Say, right after dinner down the hallway by the training room? Is that okay?" She nods and stand up the hold out my hand to help her up. I go first to the Pit and she follows in five minutes later. I give her a wink when I catch her eye and she blushes.

"Who are you winking at, Peter?" Once again my annoying "friend" Molly.

"My amazing reflection in the spoon." Molly laughed at my lame joke which I don't even think is funny.

"Ha, yeah okay Peter. Think what you want."

"Oh you know it's true, Molly. You've had a crush on me since like the third grade!" When I say that she blushes but instead of keeping eye contact with her I keep my eyes locked on Tris'. She's sitting with Will, Christina, and Al.

"At least I didn't get turned down as bad as Emily turned you down." I remove my eyes from Tris and glare at Molly. Then I remember she doesn't know anything that happened earlier.

"Emily visited me today," Molly places a shocked look on her face but I also see a hint of jealousy. "She was just telling me a way to make sure I come in first for initiation, that's all. She said Jeanine wanted me to turn in all the Divergent."

"You aren't going to turn me in are you?" She acts as if she's going to jail, but Jeanine might be worse.

"Of course not, without you I'd be stuck with Drew and we both know how weak he is." Right when I say that Drew walks up and gives me a dirty look.

"If you really believe that then here," he throws a butter knife down on the table. "You stab him in the eye." I hand the knife to Molly and she shakes her head no. Shit! Not when things have just started getting good.

"Seriously, Molly? Do you want me to turn you into Jeanine so you can be treated like a lab rat then shot?" She shook her head no a lot quicker this time and I knew I encouraged her to do it herself.

"Fine! I'll do it. But just so you know Drew, if you don't do this then you really will be a coward and a weakling." Drew sighs and snatches the knife out of Molly's hand and pouts. I stand up, dump my leftovers in the trashcan and walk back to the bathroom to brush my teeth because my breath still smells and tastes like alcohol. After the 2 minutes that feel like forever I lay down on my bunk and doze off thinking about the kiss from Tris.

* * *

**That's finally chapter 9! I hope you just absolutely loved it! I've been writing like crazy but so many times I went back and re-worded so many sentences and I feel like I finally got it right, or as good as I can! I hope you guys like my chapter! Please review and also PM me! I don't care if you like or hate my story just please give me feedback. Also I closed the poll and there will be no war in the story. Until next time, see ya! **


End file.
